


Blues In The Night

by donsboy



Series: The San Diego Files [5]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Angst, Comfort No Hurt, M/M, doubts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old doubts nag at Cory...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blues In The Night

Cory slowly rolled over and looked at the clock. He made out the  time to be 3:15 a.m. He sighed softly and rose from the bed, knowing he probably wouldn't be going back to sleep anytime soon. This wasn't the first time this had happened, and it most likely wouldn't be the last.

He made his way through the dark house to the kitchen and retrieved a cold bottle of water and went into the living room. He peeked out the front window and stood transfixed watching the lights of San Diego harbour glittering in the valley below. Somewhere out there his man was either investigating a crime scene, or he was at the lab doing his thing.

Cory hated times like these because Nick was usually nowhere to be found, and while he understood that Nick had to work, it would be nice is just once he were here to hold Cory when he got in one of these funks. Of course if Cory would tell Nick what was going on, he might not have these nights when all the old doubts and old issues came out to play.

Therein lay the rub. Cory was afraid to talk to Nick about all the old stuff. He didn't want to appear weak in front of Nick because Nick was one of the strongest people Cory knew. It embarrassed him to think that Nick would think less of him. Granted, Nick had seen him at some low points, and embarrassing moments, but that knowing that didn't help Cory where this was concerned.

There were times, like now, when Cory remembered all the doubts, both real and imagined, that Cory felt regarding his being worthy of Nick. Although they had worked past nearly every one of the issues, they would still come back to Cory from time to time. Cory was still afraid that Nick would see through everything and leave him for someone who had their shit together.

The more Cory thought about it the worse he felt. He was on the verge of picking up the phone and calling Nick when his car pulled into the drive. Cory was a bit confused, and waited for Nick to come in and explain. Nick looked a bit startled when Cory turned on a lamp as he came in the front door.

"Cory, what's wrong, babe?"

"Nothing..... I just couldn't sleep. You're home early."

"Yeah, slow night at the lab. I left Pete Roberts in charge and decided to surprise you."

"I'm kinda glad you did....."

"What's going on?"

Cory went on to explain what he was really doing up, and after all was said and done, he was really glad he did. Nick was more understanding than Cory thought he would be, and Cory also found out that Nick had his own demons about them to deal with. Like Cory, the old doubts and fear would haunt Nick when things seemed to be going really good for them.

Nick explained to Cory that he finally realized that if Cory was going to leave, he would have done so long ago, and that this realization is what got him through those times when he doubted. Cory agreed to give it a try, and Nick also told him that he wanted Cory to come to him the very next time the old doubts and fears showed up so they could work through the funk together. He also told Cory that he didn't think less of him because of this. Cory came to understand that Nick wasn't making fun of him, but telling him that everbody was weak from time to time.

Nick just wanted Cory to understand that they were in this together, and that Cory didn't have to carry this load all alone. Nick also felt that once Cory realized that he was there to help him through, things just might be alright.

End


End file.
